Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers may be capable of transmitting on different frequencies or bands. It may be a challenge in some cases for receivers to sufficiently reject an image or blocker signal while making use of a dynamic range of the receiver components.